I wonder what he dreams of
by Chaos-19121
Summary: You ever wonder what he dreams of....?" After an unusually boring national summit, the nations decide to make a certain sleepy head their entertainment. Some slight JapanXGreece is insinuated. Sort of.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own ANYTHING here (except maybe the idea, sure). All this stuff belongs to whoever invented Axis Powers Hetalia.

* * *

"Ever wonder what he dreams about?"

"Like, not really. why do i care?"

"I don't know..."

Every summit started the same. England would open the floor, France would make a lewd comment, and England would reply with a well placed insult. Every summit, they discussed new things. The rise and fall of America's economy, the amount of imports coming out of both China and Japan, the various sexual diseases that France probably had, the price of tomatoes and pasta. And every summit, without fail, Heracles would fall asleep in the middle of discussions, no one even noticing until it was time to go and every nation except him rose to leave, America and England racing to the doors to see which one was first.

"Haha! You're too slow, Arty! You couldn't even catch a cold!"

"Oh, shut it you bloody Yank, look who's in front of the other!"

"Who, your GRANDM-"

"Uh.... Why is Greece still here...?"

And so they all put two and two together and realized Heracles had been sleeping for the majority of meetings. Which made the questions arise in the first place.

* * *

At first the questions were simple. Then, as time passed, they began to get more and more far fetched.

"What do you think he dreams of, eh?"

"Maybe he dreams of his cats?"

"What if he dreams of doing it?"

"What if he dreams of buying a new hat?!"

(Italy had provided the last one)

"Hnngh..."

And at the sound of the dark haired male, they stopped their squabbling and leaned in close, hoping to catch snippets of dream.

Which eventually led to the bets.

"I bet twenty bucks he dreams of a Mc Donalds on every corner!"

"Trente francs says he dreams of having sex avec moi!"

"Ah, Furansu-san, I don't--

"CHE! You must be smoking, Fagcis! He's OBVIOUSLY dreaming about my five meters!"

"Bruder!"

The bets continued well into the year, money piling up in a shoe box that Switzerland had procured just for the occasion, the man having been deemed the most trustworthy with money, on account of his banks. And his guns.

* * *

"Fair Athena! lend me thy help in defeating the scourge and grant me thy wisdom in battle! Let thy hand guide my own and strike true in the hearts of mine enemies!"

"Truly, you cannot expect me to extend my blessing for no goodwill in return? You must make a sacrifice befitting the gods, lest I guide you to failure instead of victory!"

"I will my fair lady, upon returning to the shores of my land!"

"What the hell is he talking about?!"

The other nations crowded around Heracles, wide eyed as he snorted and muttered in his sleep, words like "hurt" and "sure" tumbling from his lips, hoping to find fodder for their bets, which seemed to change or grow with every summit that passed.

* * *

The next summit, they waited until the object of their bet finally fell asleep to talk about how to win it. After much debate, they began trying to foist the work on each other.

"So who's going to ask him what he dreams of?"

"Not me!"

"Hell no!"

"Toris, you should ask, da?"

"E-er..."

"Girisha-san?"

"Hmm....?"

Every last nation fell silent as the dark haired Asian gently touched the Greek's shoulder, giving him a shake.

"Girisha-san.... what do you dream of when you sleep?"

"I... do not recall... Kiku..."

And with that, he fell back asleep, much to the chagrin of all the others who had begun to demand their money back from the Swiss man (who at first refused to be rid of the cash), Hungary about to maim someone in rage that she had not won the pot. And that was that. Nothing more was said of the bet and things returned to normal, though as the nations departed for their homes, many could be heard mourning the loss of SO MUCH MONEY.

* * *

"So, what DO you dream of, Girisha- san?" The Orient strode beside the still-drowsy Greek, sending him a warm smile as they both headed in the same direction, towards home. The other gave a light yawn, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand before replying, still a little sleep addled.

"What do normal people dream of?"

"I regret to inform you that you are not normal, Girisha-san..."

"That must explain the Gods in my dreams then"

"And that means I have won the pot."


End file.
